Wearable and mobile computing devices are both very popular and widely available to many people these days. Such devices now include a wide array of sensors that may be used to measure the environment as well as the people who use the devices. This enables collection of large amounts of data, about the users, which may include measurements of their affective response (e.g., physiological signals and behavioral cues). Such measurements may be taken throughout the day while having many different experiences. While logging this data is becoming more prevalent (e.g., through life-logging), leveraging this data for useful applications is not widely done.